High School Never Ends
by sayheyadancer
Summary: Spinoff to A Balcony’s Words. High School for the East High gang is real, when the couples experience drama, laughter, and fights in a way you've never seen before. TroyGabriella, ChadTaylor and more pairings.
1. Trailer

**A/N: **_Hey guys, welcome to my new sneak peek of my new story, titled **High School Never Ends, **the spin-off story to A Balcony's Words! Yay! _

_Keep in mind that the first chapter will not be posted until New Year's Day, which will give me time to make this story the best as possible:-)_

_So enjoy the trailer!_

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_**Bowling For Soup's song, "High School Never Ends" starts playing**_

**After The Triple Win…..**

_Shows scenes from the game…_

_The scholastic decathlon…_

_And the callbacks…_

**Two hearts formed as one…**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella out on her balcony talking in, **A Balcony's Words…**_

_Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing…_

**Watch as you go inside the minds of your 9 stars of High School Musical…**

_Shows Troy Bolton…_

_Shows Gabriella Montez…_

_Shows Taylor McKessie…_

_Shows Chad Danforth…_

_Shows Sharpay Evans…_

_Shows Ryan Evans…_

_Shows Jason Cross…_

_Shows Kelsi Neilson…_

_And shows Zeke Baylor…_

**Remember their thoughts…**

"_Think of it as a Gabriella Montez Fancy Dinner with an appetizer, main course, and a dessert" thought by Gabriella._

**Remember the drama…**

_Shows Chad and Taylor fighting over something…_

_Shows Troy and Gabriella talking about something serious in her bedroom…_

**And most of all, remember all the memories and adventures…including Mrs. Darbus…**

"_Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton, as I reward you for going 4 days into your relationship without fighting, this is not a suitable place for you to unravel your 'sexual tension'." _

_Gabriella's face paled and Troy turned beet red…_

**Fights, drama, laughter, and more will take place…**

_Shows Sharpay slapping Gabriella and students crowded around them…_

_Shows Gabriella crying on her balcony, as Troy silently watched her from below…_

_Shows Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad cracking up in the middle of the hallway…_

**And in the end, they all may get a lesson about the point of true love…**

_Shows a crowd cheering…_

_Shows the curtains pull back, and Troy and Gabriella run into each other's open arms and kiss…_

**And they may put aside their differences and learn to be friends…**

_Shows Gabriella in a crowd of people, and look over at Sharpay who smiles at her._

**In the end, will we all learn a lesson about the meaning of High School?**

_**HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS**_

_**COMING NEW YEAR'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**A/N: _So did you like it? Please review, and hope you guys will wait for the first chapter:-)_**


	2. Four Years Is All You've Got To Endure

**A/N: 5….4….3….2….1….HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! YAY!!!! WELCOME 2007!!!! Hehehe :-)**

**Okay soo…maybe I shouldn't be saying this right now considering that when I AM writing this, it's not even New Year's yet. Heck, it's not even December! Lol. It's actually November 25th(Wow I'm good) but this can be our little secret:0 Plus, when you're reading this, it's going to be 2007. So happy New Year!**

**So moving on…I'm sorry you guys have had to wait SO FREAKIN LONG for the spin-off story to this one-shot…buuuuuuuut seriously if I would have wrote this like, 2 weeks after I finished that one-shot, then it would probably be buried in the dust right now with no reviews and if I asked people if they had heard of the story called, 'High School Never Ends', then they would've gone, "Psh. No way." See? See how bad that would've been?**

**Which is why I've come to the conclusion that the story would be no good unless I write down EXACTLY what I thought of for the first chapter of this story: right here, RIGHT now. :-)**

**Soooo long story short(I know you have better things to do, like ring in the New Year's with your family so I'm gonna get right down to it) on with the story! Enjoy High School Never Ends!**

**Which btw is based off a song by Bowling For Soup, undoughtfully called, 'High School Never Ends'. Thank you for listening! Lol…one of my favorite songs btw, okay okay, I'll stop blabbering and on with it!**

**Summary: Spin-off to A Balcony's Words: Just days after the triple win, it's time for Gabriella Montez to start enjoying life at East High with her new and improved boyfriend(haha) Troy Bolton-with only a little drama in the middle. Wait, that's a lie. But hey, it's high school!**

_**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Chapter 1: **Four Years Is All You've Got To Endure

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

I felt the cool crisp air relax against my skin as I hurriedly made my way inside of my new school East High. But why is that? Only because I want to see my superbly cute boyfriend who I haven't seen all weekend. He's getting a whooping for that one. Which I guess, I can't really blame him for not seeing me, considering I was ordered to stay inside by my mother, because she though I was going to get a cold. Psh. Come on mother, it's Albuquerque. It's not incredibly cold outside. Even if it is January.

So moving on, I am now inside of East High**(A/N: Am I on crack right now?)**. I immediately spotted Taylor McKessie, who was leaning on my locker I noticed, obviously gazing at someone or something by the excessive amounts of drool coming out of her mouth.

So I walked up to Taylor with an amused look on my face, as I studied my friend for a minute. There was still that drool coming from her mouth, and she was still gazing at someone that wasn't quite clear to me on _who _yet.

So I decided, that I might as well quit standing here like an idiot, staring at my friend, who was too busy to even notice that I am here because she's also too busy staring at someone else. What a coincidence? I feel so loved sometimes. I've only been here 2 weeks, and people are already ignoring me. But I guess I should be used to this. Okay enough with the sappy stuff, I'm tired. I wonder what Taylor's doing? I decided to take a peek at what she's looking at. Which, I am still unclear of even though I have a 4.0 average. HA.

If my mathematical calculations are correct, I would think its Chad Danforth. Although, probably about 1 week ago, I would have just laughed until milk came out of my nose at that one. And I hardly even _knew _Chad. But by the way Taylor had mimicked Troy the first day I arrived at East High, I would've never thought it would come to this,

"_Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to Troy, the basketball boy."_

I almost laughed out loud at the memory, but decided that it was best not too, considering I want to find some other way to penetrate Taylor on whoever she's staring at, which just reminded me to do that, which would mean that I actually has to find _out _who Taylor is staring at before she finally recognizes I have been standing here for the past 5 minutes.

Still looking like an idiot.

Okay then. I've finally decided that I better quit jocking around(haha) and get serious. So I've decided that the best way to solve this mystery was to, of course, follow Taylor's gaze to see who she was looking at. Which, led me to my complete and utter surprise:

Not. Of course, it was just the one and only Chad, his big afro still sticking out the most of his whole appearance, since he's gathered around most of the basketball dudes, which is making me very upset not seeing Troy in that pack of 'men'.

So I then decided it was okay, and necessary, to laugh slightly at the whole ideal world of them actually deciding to get together, since one week ago they didn't even acknowledge each other. And that was also the same week that Taylor made her huge long speech to me about how jocks don't belong mixed with the women of science and changing the world(Oprah Winfrey, blah blah blah…).

So finally, since it was now 10 minutes since I've started staring at Taylor who is still completely staring at Chad like she has been the whole time, I sighed and started tapping my foot, occasionally gazing at my watch on my left hand, unlike Troy who 'pretends' to wear an actual watch. Heh. Jeeze, I was late _one _time. Sue me.

Then an awesome idea popped into my genius head of mine. It's not like me to be very mischievous, but if I really wanted to get the dirt on the after party that Chad and Taylor went together at, then I'm going to have to do _something. _Something to get Taylor out of her weird trance that Chad hypnotized her into. Which is weird, because well, Chad is weird right down to the big afro.

"Taylor…" I said in a singsong voice, a small smile playing at my lips. It's obvious that she's not going to respond, due to the now excessive amounts of drool going down her chin. But that's just a part of my plan. Although the drool doesn't need to be in it, believe me.

Next comes my specialty. Think of it as Gabriella Montez making a fancy dinner with all her friends. Although I may need Zeke to help out with the baking since I've always been no good with baking anything besides a cake, which of course had to be one with instructions. Or I might as well set the house on fire, but that's beside the point. Think of it as the just saying Taylor's name part as the appetizer. Next totally comes the main course.

But of course, my world _has_ to come crashing down when Taylor dreamily said something like, "I love High School" as she continued to stare at Chad. That caused me to snort loudly(which I don't do very often), and some of the students around me are starting to wonder 'Why the heck is that Gabriella Montez chick, who can sing VERY well, spending her time SNORTING?'

Which is a very good question, indeed. But that's for another time. Although I agree with the singing very well part, I kind of need to get over stage fright. But to let the people around me get the picture of _why _I snorted, then I clearly need to do something. Back to the main course it is, as I decided to try snapping my fingers in front of Taylor's face.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I asked, while trying to hold back a laugh. Which brought me to the conclusion that she is very proud of myself for not actually laughing so far. Just snorting. That's completely impressive, and therefore, I think I deserve a cookie. Now, where's Zeke when you need him?? Probably chasing Sharpay around…now that's just funny.

Moving on, apparently my snapping fingers in Taylor's face didn't work. Great. Now, she decided that my hands were some kind of distraction and decided to move over to her right since I was blocking her view of her 'perfect' little Chaddy Waddy. Woah, did I just say that?

"Apparently the view's better from where I'm standing now, or else you wouldn't have moved when I held my hand in front of your face" I smirked, "I'm guessing things went well during your and Chad's _date_?" I emphasized, which seemed to get her attention. FINALLY.

Which was very odd if you ask me, because of the way I got her attention. Puh-lease I could've embarrassed her in front of tons of people and she would've still been all, "Chad you're dreamy" and gone totally Charmed on me. Only I hope she wouldn't call Chad 'dreamy'. That's just too weird.

So moving on, she just looked at me wide-eyed, but not before sneaking a glance over at Chad to make sure she didn't hear us. Of course. A few days ago she didn't even _care _what the heck Chad Danforth was doing or saying and now suddenly she cares if he cares about one hair strand that's not tucked behind her ear? That's so-well I don't know. Weird I guess.

"Do you really think it was a date?" She squealed eagerly at me, which can easily get on my nerves if she does it too much. By a means that, she sounded like a cheerleader that likes to talk about the importance of her nails during lunch. Finally, I agreed on Taylor with something. Although, I'm still not happy about the cheerleaders who still like to talk about Troy and gush about how he is the hottest guy in school and all that crap.

Well, I can't really deny it. But I know that they still talk because I walked past them this morning and confirmed it because they are all so damn loud and noisy. But they are cheerleaders so I'm letting them off for that. And I guess I can't really blame them for still talking because the school still hasn't found out me and Troy are together yet. Dang. My day is getting crappier by the minute.

Anyway, I decided that the best way to respond to Taylor was to roll my eyes. I'm actually getting good at that now, by the way. I'm not accidentally crossing my eyes like I used to. Zeke, make me another cookie!

"Taylor, I've been standing here for exactly" I started, and quickly checked my watch and made a quick mathematical equation up in my head(I'm gifted and talented that way) and turned back to Taylor. "16 minutes and 7 seconds" I finished proudly.

Taylor looked at me like I was completely insane. Which I must be, because people like Chad would be like, 'Who can _do _that kind of thing?', which I would fully not expect Chad to be able to in his lifetime. So no worries there, although, I kind of feel bad for Taylor. But she'll get over it.

But God knows, if she doesn't wipe that drool off her mouth, I'm going to go ballistic. Too late. "Hey Tay…you've been standing here like this for the same amount of time I've stood here, and you've just completely been staring at Chad the whole time. Oh yeah, you also got drool that's about 3 inches long" I added in, all in a sophisticated way.

I nearly laughed to death when Taylor scrambled to wipe the spit that had contracted on her mouth, but kept looking at Chad to make sure he wasn't watching her, and I swear, she looked like a chicken with it's head cut off.

No joke. She completely freaked out. I mean come on. _It's Chad._

But no, she has to go and make a huge deal about it with him, but seriously, when I pointed this out to her, she was just all, "Oh yeah? Well when Troy gets here, we'll see who turns into jello first!"

Which is SO not true. I do not turn into jello around him. I just get those butterflies in my stomach like those cheesy romance movies. Well I guess they aren't that cheesy since I'm getting that feeling right now. And you may seriously need to think about going into therapy if you think you're cheesy. So I'll just leave it at this.

But I totally fought back on this one, "Wait, how'd you know I was going out with Troy?" I asked her curiously. Although I really want to know this, considering I wasn't able to talk to her over the phone this weekend, due to my mom's lack of not having our darn house phone hooked up yet because we just moved. And my cell phone goes dead on me after spending hours on it with Troy the day before, so I had to charge it all night.

So yeah. I said I haven't seen Troy all weekend, but I haven't. That doesn't mean I haven't _talked _to him, doesn't it? Hehe. Okay, focus on Taylor again Gabriella, who was about to fire back at me.

It was her turn to now roll her eyes at me. "Oh come on Gabriella. You walked in here this morning with this happy look on your face, which was completely different to the first time I saw you, which was when you had you 'Oh God I just met Ms. Darbus' look on your face!"

I crossed my arms. How can she know the difference? She just met me! I decided I needed to scold her for this one. "Oh yeah? Well I'm surprised you noticed that I even looked that way considering you were too busy staring at Chad 'one of the lunkhead' basketball men over there!" Which I said apparently too loud.

Whoops. I guess I shouldn't have said that entirely that loud, since Taylor immediately clamped a hand over my mouth to stop me from saying anything else. Sheesh she makes it sound like I have a big mouth!

But then for some reason, she's deciding to put a hand on my shoulder, although it doesn't hit my shoulder right, and instead she pushes me backwards instead of gripping on, sending my flying backwards, which would lead me to falling onto the floor.

So as I prepared myself for another set of humiliation that will go in my books, which is just 'great' for me, I totally didn't realize that I was so interpret with my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was already being held by a strong pair of arms.

When I finally came back to life, my eyes popped open to see a whole bunch of kinds standing around just watching me, including the jocks and cheerleaders, like I was a crazy lunatic. Which is why I thought that I had fell. Oh wow, who knew that I was looking a complete and utterly like an idiot, a lot worse than falling.

Oh yeah, so for a few minutes, I was just inches away from the ground, a pair of arms still wrapped around me to stop me from falling. "Uh Gabriella-are you okay now?" A man's voice suddenly said.

Right then and there, I felt my cheeks go flustered as I immediately recognized that voice. Oh no, it wasn't some guy from my English class who thought I was hot because I was a transfer, nor was it some kind of gay guy. It was none other than Troy Bolton:

_My Boyfriend._

Hey that has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Okay Gabriella, just focus now. Stand up slowly, and occasionally start laughing to ease your way out of this humiliation that is bad enough to want you to move out of the country and to Antarctica. Where it's actually cold, _Mom._

So I've decided to do exactly what I'm thinking. Although I think I stood up too quickly, considering Troy just back in surprise when I finally decided to stand up quickly. "Uh-thanks" I managed to get out.

I made a note to mentally slap myself for that one. 'Uh-thanks?' Gosh, that has GOT to be the most stupid thing I've ever said, and he's my boyfriend for pete's sake! I wasn't stuttering, saying or _doing _weird things around him on Friday when we first got together! Gosh, I must be on like, some kind of drug today, cause this day is seriously whacked up so far.

"Don't mention it" Troy ended up saying, as he gave me a weirded out look. Jeeze, I wouldn't blame him if he was thinking right now, 'I can't believe my girlfriend just embarrassed the crap out of herself in the middle of the most popular hallway in the history of East High. I'm now rethinking the plans to kiss her in front of everyone to show we're madly in love'.

Okay so, maybe he wasn't thinking quite like that, because even though I love the guy and all, I wouldn't exactly refer us to being madly in love yet. At least-I don't think we are?

I now took notice that Troy gripped my shoulders for a moment, just to make sure I wasn't planning on falling again, and then he let go a little bit hesitantly. He should know by now that I am a clutz. But whatever.

So since I apparently couldn't think of anything interesting to say, I just stood there and stared at him. Yeah, I'm such a dork. I guess you can say that he's a dork too, because since he also had nothing interesting to say back to me he stood there staring at me also.

Then we became two dorks, with nothing better to do than stare at each other. Not that I mind anyway, because by now, Troy's arms were wrapped around my waist, my arms wrapped around his neck, and we were just staring at each others, smiles threatening to form on our mouths.

Everyone else seemed to be really intrigued, considering they were even staring us down more than they were before, curiously waiting to see what we would do next, like we were bees ready to be experimented by some nerdy people with big glasses. Not that those people are nerdy…just the glasses…oh whatever.

Next thing I knew, we were making out in the hallway with people's voices squirming about, as they started talking about the newest gossip to hit the showers: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were together. The cheerleaders seemed to be very displeased by this, by the way they all started getting all pouty because Troy Bolton was taken by a science geek. Not that I care anymore. Because I'm _his _science geek. Well according to him.

But no one seemed to be more displeased and whiny about this than Sharpay Evans, who came stalking by while we were kissing, with her brother Ryan trailing behind her like always, and said disgustedly, "Ugh. Get a room!"

But that was obviously before she recognized who we were, because she stopped short two seconds later, and backed herself up furiously, knocking her brother over and onto the floor in the process. Do you know how many people have fell today so far? Well two, but whatever. It's still more than usual!

Well okay then back to Sharpay, because this is where it gets interesting. Her mouth dropped open as she gawked at the two of us, and I could feel both me and Troy smiling on each other's mouth because we knew what she was going to do next, "OH MY GOSH! Troy-I've been waiting for you for 2 years, and I've been trying to get you to do the musical for FOREVER and finally when you decide to join, you hook up with Ms. Montez over here when it should most certainly be ME!" She whined loudly.

Most of the students had left by now. That's how affective she really is. I'm not actually surprised by her attitude, I figured she hadn't of changed by the triple win. I think she's over the fact that she didn't get the lead in the musical, but I think it'll take her quite a bit longer to get over Troy. But I don't really mind, because she only amuses me more and more each day.

When she finally realized that we weren't going to respond, due to excessive amounts of making out, she stomped off, grabbing her helpless brother by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off with her. I really feel sorry for him, truly. He has to put up with _her _for 24 hours a day.

I don't know how I noticed this, but a few seconds later Zeke apparently came shoving past me and Troy to run after Sharpay and the next thing we knew, he was running down the halls shouting, "SHARPAY! I'M HERE FOR YOU HONEY, I MADE YOU THOSE COOKIES YOU LIKE!" Great. Sharpay gets cookies, but I don't? Okay focus on Troy, Gabriella because he _is _the one you are kissing right now.

A few minutes later, we started to run out of breath, so we both decided to pull away for some air, but found ourselves bursting out laughing since Sharpay was gone. All of the kids around us exchanged glances, and apparently decided it was best to head to their homerooms before this school just got weirder and weirder, since that's where they all headed.

And that's where I am exactly supposed to be in 5 minutes. I'm such a bad person for a new girl. But oh well, making out with my boyfriend gives me special qualities, right? God, now I sound like a preppy cheerleader. What's next, go goth?

After mine and Troy's laughing had died down anyway, the only ones left in the hall were Chad and Taylor, who were just looking at us with an amused expression on their faces. I tend to get that a lot. Or is it me that always has an amused expression? I'm confused.

Oh well. When we finally realized that Chad and Taylor were just staring at us, waiting for an explanation, we just looked at each other and quickly understood that we wouldn't give up without a fight. So we decided to tease them a little bit

"So Chad, Taylor. You've seen what happened to us" Troy pointed out the obvious. He is such a freaking bozo sometimes, I wonder if Chad had morphed him into a clone of him. But I secretly will never tell him this, because it would only get me in trouble. Uh oh.

"But you totally need to spill your dirt" I finished for Troy, knowing that it was narrowing close down to 3 minutes until homeroom now. "Especially since Taylor was staring at you Chad for like 15…" I started but Taylor quickly nudged me, sending her famous 'death' glare in my way.

I just smiled proudly, when I saw Chad smirking in her direction. That only made me roll my eyes, because he such a modest guy sometimes. I feel like snorting right now. But that would be weird and VERY random I must say. So I won't. I'll do it secretly when I get home.

The minute bell rang, signaling that we had one minute to get to class. "Oh shoot!" Chad yelled out quickly, as we all started to head towards homeroom class since we were all in the same one. "If I'm late one more time, Darbus will kick my butt so much that I'll look like a wiener dog!" He exclaimed which just caused us all to burst out laughing.

Funny Chad. But he needs to correct himself there, because he would seriously look like a very bushy haired wiener dog. But I couldn't tell him that. Because I actually had a heart, unlike Sharpay who would most likely blurt out anything she's thinking. That's a little bit scary, thinking about what she tells her brother at home. Probably something like how beautiful she thinks her underwear are.

That's just nasty for her brother to know. I'm going to barf if I continue thinking about this.

Oh lucky me, we're in Darbus's class now. And she just gave us all the evil eye for coming in right as the bell rang. All four of us quickly took our seats as Mrs. Darbus drabbled on, "I'm glad you 4 decided to join us. Hopefully you guys weren't too busy making out in the _hallways_" She told us with a knowing glance.

Everyone immediately turned towards me and Troy, which just only caused us to blush. But secretively, once everyone had turned their attention back to Mrs. Darbus, both me and Troy looked at each other and smiled. That made me get those stupid butterflies again. Oh crap. Stop me, before I start thinking about the movie _Pretty In Pink _with Molly Ringwald.

But hey, I can't help it that Troy was my dessert to Gabriella Montez's Fancy Dinner. :-)

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS STORY!!! Haha. I can't help it, it's the funniest thing I've ever written, and it's totally different from any of my other stories! _

_You know what the funny thing is? Bowling For Soup's song, 'High School Never Ends' just now started playing on the radio. HAHA. No joke, 'Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _oh_ oh oh oh oh'. Haha, okay I'll stop._

_Can't wait to write the next chapter! In fact, I guarantee that when you whenever you read this, many more chapters would be already written:-)_

_Btw, each chapter it's going to be a different day, and a different person's POV(But eventually I'll get back to Gabriella). I hope this will be a long story!_

_Rock on everybody!!!!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. All The Stuck Up Chicks And Total Dicks

**A/N: Okay so now it's November 26th when I'm writing this, and probably a few days after New Year's when you are reading this, am I correct? Lol. I'm feeling guilty that I'm writing this instead of my other stories, which I should really try to finish soon, but I can't help it!**

**I just have _so _much fun writing this! My first thought, when I read over the first chapter again, was that Gabriella sounded a lot like Mia Thermopolis in the books _The Princess Diaries. _Does anybody else think that? Heh. Well I've read all the books over and over again, so I guess it's only natural for me to write kinda like it.**

**So anyway, thanks to ALL who reviewed the first chapter! I feel VERY weird writing this because you know, it's still almost a month till I post this or the first chapter. I amuse myself. But anyway, I'm glad you guys like the story! **

**P.S. Just so you know, it's not supposed to be any kind of diary entry, although it kind of sounds like it. Just think of it as their thoughts. Which kind of is the part that makes you laugh the most.**

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Chapter 2: **All The Total Dicks And Stuck Up Chicks

**TROY'S POV**

Great. Another sucky day in the land of a sucky school. Well, I guess I can't say I hate it so much anymore since Gabriella's here(when did I get so cheesy?) and we had the triple win a few days ago. But still. Walking through those hallways is almost just as bad as Ms. Darbus having to go on and on about how much cell phones are ruining human existence.

She's so freaking dramatic sometimes it not even funny. Well I guess I can't blame her because she _is _the drama teacher. But, whatever.

What to do during free period? Yeah, me Troy Bolton, doesn't know what to do during free period. I'd go find Gabriella, but that might be kind of hard because I really have no clue where she is in this school. Does that make me a bad boyfriend? I mean, do I really need to know where she is at all times?

Stop it Bolton, she'll think you're a freak. Oh crap, people are staring at me, I think I'm talking out loud to myself. "Hi" I say to everyone as they weirdly walk past me. God, I'm such a moron.

Wait-do I hear a familiar voice coming from the room next to me? It's liable to be one of my friends. I've decided to peek in to see who it is. Oh great. It's just Chad…but wait, why isn't he in the gym practicing basketball? And he's definitely not with Taylor.

So what's he doing? Oh God. He's got a rubber band. Do I even _want _to know what he's up to? Well I guess I'm finding out because he's about to fly it across the room so it hits Danny Nuessler, who is a very smart guy, but Chad's all mad and whiny because he won't let him copy his homework. I swear he acts like Sharpay sometimes.

But anyway, this next part is amusing me very well, considering I'm just standing up against the door frame with a smirk on my face, as Chad keeps trying to launch the rubber band. But instead, keeps hitting himself in the head in the process. "Ouch!" Chad keeps saying, as he desperately tries over and over again to make it work. Oh God, I have to shake my head at this. He is so _stupid _sometimes I think that I might as well shoot myself. Why does he have to be my friend?

So yeah, I have such a boring life because all I'm doing is standing here uselessly while watching my best friend keep poking himself over and over again in the eye with a rubber band. I could be trying to find Gabriella but no, I decided to watch Chad instead.

Nice going, Bolton.

So finally, I figured out that it's not really helping me any during free period by just standing here, so now I'm walking the stupid halls, alone, looking like a dork. Most people have scattered out of the hallways already because well, you _are _supposed to be in free period. Oh God. I hear Ms. Darbus humming down the hallways. Quick, make a run for it Troy!

Then, not knowing WHAT the heck I'm doing, or where I'm at, I just open some doors and step inside them. But when I turned around, I found out that I was in the one and only auditorium. God, how stupid am I? I didn't even know I was walking into the _auditorium. _Exactly where the callbacks took place. I think Chad is having a bad affect on me. I finally realized my dad was right, after all those years of telling me that one day I was going to act like I was on crack because of him, I finally get it.

I'm such an even bigger moron. Make that the BIGGEST moron ever, because I was obviously too caught up with me thinking about, well, how big a moron I am, that I didn't even notice Gabriella standing right in front of me, with her arms crossed and smirking. At me. God, do I feel embarrassed. Oh she's opening her mouth, Bolton you're going to get it.

"Something interesting you there Bolton?" She asked me with a smile. God I love her smile. I could probably melt in it. Oh there I go again with the cheesy stuff. Please kill me before I completely humiliate myself in front of her.

"Uh" I replied. Okay, so you decided not to kill me. Thanks, thanks a lot.

Gabriella just started giggling so much that she shook her head and turned around to go head back to the stage where she was practicing for the play. I wasn't about to let her get away, so I ran after her, grabbing her waist and swinging her around. I must've scared her a lot, because she started screaming so much, that I actually set her down to see if she was alright.

She must've thought that it wasn't me because she looked at me like she was going to murder me. And then she goes for the slap. Which hurt. A LOT. "Ow!" I tell her, which is exactly how it feels. Like an 'ow'. But she just starts yelling at me,

"Troy Bolton! HOW DARE YOU! You scared the freaking crap out of me!" She yelled. Oh God, am I in for it now? Worst part of it all, is that I just stand there, with this sly look on my face which is supposed to be, "Uh. I'm sorry?" which made her even more mad, and I swore she would've blown up at me.

If Ms. Darbus didn't come in through the doors at that moment, that is. For once, I actually thank her for being there at a time like this. I was about to be skinned into meat. By my own _girlfriend_. That's just sad.

"Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton, as I award you for going 4 whole days into your relationship without fighting, this is not a suitable place for you to unravel your 'sexual tension'."

My mouth dropped open at that. _Sexual Tension? _As if I have enough problems to worry about, Ms. Darbus had to add another one on! Thanks a lot stinking drama teacher. Thanks a whole freaking lot. I looked at Gabriella's face to see what she looked like, and she had completely gone pale. And I feel my own face going beet red. I'm going to kill her.

So then Ms. Darbus just shoved past us both with this snotty look on her face as she sat down in the table just below the stage. Me and Gabriella just stood there for a while, completely unaware what to do next. I'm still working on getting over the fact that Ms. Darbus completely humiliated us. _Her _out of all people! I feel my life getting so much weirder.

Finally, I heard Ms. Darbus sigh loudly. "Well, are you guys going to practice, or are you just going to stand there all of free period, staring your faces out?" She told as arrogantly as she looked at us.

I quickly started running towards the stage like a maniac, like I do sometimes. I am so a dork, it's not even funny. I don't see _why _people can't see that. I am SUCH a dork, that I stumbled to the ground when Ms. Darbus suddenly clapped her hands loudly.

"Mr. Bolton! I will _not _tolerate any of your funny business in here! You either come in here during free period to PRACTICE or you go shoot some more balls for touchdowns!" She roared at me.

Oh God. Not again, my dad told me about this. And she say's none of the basketball players pay attention to drama club, psh, like she even knows a single thing about basketball. You're such a loser Ms. Darbus, but of course I can't say that to her face.

"IT'S BASKETS!" Both Gabriella and I ended up yelling at the same time, which ended up with us both just blushing and turning away from each other. Great, I can't even look at her without blushing. What am I, a girl?

I could see Darbus rolling her eyes whenever we weren't looking(or so she thought). I don't know WHAT problem she has with me and Gabriella but I'm just about to ask her.

"Hey Ms. Darbus, what problem do you have with Troy and Gabriella?" Chad suddenly appeared from behind the curtains, of course, eating a twinkie.

WOAH.

How the _heck _did he know that I was thinking that? It scares me sometimes when you're best friend knows exactly what you're thinking. Especially when he thinks clowns are so amusing that he wants to be one when he grows up.

A _basketball _clown. I mean, come ON. What the heck is a basketball clown, and who's heard of it? Usually he just says some smart aleck response to it like, "Oh well a basketball clown is a clown who plays basketball. Duh."

Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing with my life.

Again, I am such a dork that I almost didn't hear Ms. Darbus's response to Chad's question. Although it wasn't really a response, just more lectures. "Mr. Danforth! You just interrupted a very important practice for a musical that you have no interest in taking part of…or maybe it's just me that's in no interest of _letting _you take part of it" She added disgustedly as she watched Chad stuff part of his twinkie in his mouth.

I'm surprised he didn't eat it all in one bite. But apparently he said that he's going on a diet. Please, he thinks going on a diet means that you take your time eating. When really, he should stop eating so much. Like his 15 meals a day(no joke, I'm keeping count).

But what I'm really surprised at, is the fact that Darbus hasn't nagged him about eating on her stage yet. "And do NOT let me ever see you with food on my stage ever again Mr. Danforth, or I will confiscate you AND your basketball here!" She barked at him, nodding toward the basketball that was tucked under his arm.

I guess I thought that too soon.

I leaned over to Gabriella and whispered, "I'm surprised she knew that, that was a basketball and not a football" Which caused Gabriella to try to refrain herself from giggling, unfortunately not getting by without Ms. Darbus noticing it.

"Is there something amusing to you, Miss Montez?" She eyed her, "Because I don't think there is anything funny about teenage boys not following rules" She continued, glaring at Chad who obviously didn't notice because he was too busy eating the rest of his twinkie.

Ms. Darbus just threw a disgusted look at Chad and said, "Oh just leave Mr. Danforth, I can't stand watching you make-out with your cupcake!" Haha. I had to actually refrain _myself _this time from not laughing. For a drama teacher, she can make pretty good comebacks.

Chad just shrugged and started to walk off, but not before saying, "It's a twinkie", spitting food everywhere. Oh God, I really want to crack up now. Ms. Darbus's eyes are so wide, I don't think she could get anymore angry. I'm just REALLY enjoying this.

"MR. DANFORTH NO SPITTING FOOD ALL OVER MY THEATER! THIS IS A STAGE, NO CAFETERIA! MR. BRAYNARD, GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT TO CLEAN UP AFTER THE SLOPPIEST BOY IN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!" She yelled so loudly, that I protected my own ears and Gabriella's and held her close.

I think she could've murdered us.

When I finally let go of Gabriella I looked over to where Chad was standing and he was long gone by now. But I guess I can't say I'm surprised. That's Chad for you, obviously really scared of Ms. Darbus or else he wouldn't be all 'army style' whenever she walked into the room. Well, this being according to Chad.

I felt Gabriella tap me on the arm, and she nodded at me to look towards the front, and I saw Ms. Darbus banging her head on the table. Wow. I didn't know she was _that _upset about Chad. I mean, this is normal for him.

"I might as well shoot someone who was practically making out with his twinkie" We both her Ms. Darbus mutter from her spot at the table.

I threw a smile on my face, as I nudged Gabriella. She looked at me, and after seeing my wide grin, she just rolled her eyes, and nudged me back. Then I nudged her again playfully, and so on. We eventually got into a huge nudging fight, all over Ms. Darbus saying 'make-out', and when I accidentally nudged Gabriella in the ribs, she burst out laughing.

I just raised my eyebrows. "So _that's _where Miss Gabriella Montez is ticklish at, eh?" I joked around inching closer and closer to her. She just smirked and narrowed her eyes. Oh God, she just looks so beautiful doing that.

"So what if it is? What are you going to do about it Bolton, huh?"

Oh so that's how she wants to go. Wants to challenge me huh? Well I always get what I want; okay that sounded weird. I just said that after 2 whole weeks of breaking free and being myself? I guess I am acting like a total dick right now. But I can tell she likes it, so I'm going along with it.

I thought of an idea, and I grinned widely. I stepped closer and closer to Gabriella, until our faces were just centimeters apart form each other. "Well" I started slyly, "I could tickle you…" I told her, but paused. Just for dramatic affect, "Or I could just do this."

After I finished, I gave Gabriella no time to respond before I closed the gap between and filled her with a passionate kiss. I could tell she was kind of caught off guard about it, probably 99 percent thinking that I was going to tickle her instead of kiss her, so it took her a minute to relax in it. When we both pulled apart, I just stood there looking at her with my goofy grin on my face.

But she had one on too, so I guess that's okay.

Suddenly I heard someone clapping loudly, and there was Ms. Darbus standing up with a huge smile on her face. Hopefully it's something good, and not gas that just passed through her body. But when she started to say, "Bravo! That's _exactly _the chemistry that Arnold and Minnie have to have in Twinkle Town, great work guys!", I knew that it wasn't gas.

But also what she just said, made me give her a quizzical look. "I though that Arnold and Minnie were supposed to live in the olden days? Like you know, oh Arnold oh Arnold where art thou Arnold, or something like that!" I asked her, which only caused me snort from Gabriella.

I glared at her, but only to see her shaking her head at me. "That's from Romeo and Juliet you idiot" She told me, rolling her eyes. Oh no, NO ONE can talk to me like this. Not even my girlfriend! I have to think of a comeback. Come on, Bolton, think!

"Well" I started, "That's what I had to read to you over the phone when I was reading the script for Twinkle Town, remember? And I'm not that good at reading! You said so yourself!" I fought back. Nice Bolton, real nice. You just called yourself stupid, how much dumber can you get?

Gabriella just groaned at me, and I knew I said something wrong. I mean, she does have like, the highest GPA at school. "Troy! That's what I said when _I _was reading Romeo and Juliet over the phone! You're just mixing up the different plays. I will repeat what I said…Romeo Romeo, where art thou Romeo!" She exclaimed, having a deep voice at the end.

I widened my eyes at that. Wow. She actually sounded like a: boy. Seriously, I mean, did I just fall again like a dork? "Whoah. You actually sounded like a boy there!" I told her in amazement.

But I guess that was something wrong to say considering she reached over and slapped my arm, HARDER than before. "Dang woman! What is wrong with you women and hitting us? Aren't girlfriends supposed to show men appreciation, too?" I told her, getting heated up. Uh oh. What the crap did I just say?

Gabriella gasped, and took a step back. I'm probably not getting any more kisses today. "_Us _show men appreciation? What about MEN show US appreciation?" She yelled furiously, and I could tell that the look in her eyes DEFINITELY meant there was a good chance we wouldn't last after this period. And I began to worry about that.

"Baby, baby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that, I was just mad at you hitting me, that's all! Of course I show you appreciation!" I told her quickly, hoping that she wouldn't give up on us QUITE so easily.

But all she did was roll her eyes at me and shake her head. "Troy you are such a…" She started, but I quickly thought of something and immediately cupped her face with my hands, and bent down and gave her a powerful kiss.

When we pulled about, she smiled a little. Haha, I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me. Keep her, Bolton, keep her. But then I guess she relied what she was doing, ands she decided to narrow her eyes at me. Good, God, does this woman EVER give up? Well, she's not like Sharpay's who almost got on her hands and knees to beg me to go out with her this morning.

But then she decided her skirt would get ruined. Thank God.

But no, Gabriella hasn't forgiven me quite yet. She just crossed her arms and pouted, "That wasn't funny Bolton! You can't kiss me every time we have an argument!"

I just smiled at her, still holding her waist and pulling her close again so that we were only centimeters apart. I smiled down at her, and whispered, "Yeah I know. But you getting all mad, makes me love you even more, and besides…we're crazy about each other" I finished, as I swooped down for another earth shattering kiss.

This time, she actually went along with it. Whoo. That was a close one, I almost lost my girlfriend…and I was also thinking about losing Chad as a friend too-he's too big of a dork. But hey, I'm so keeping Gabriella, so why not Chad?

Urgh. Great, we just pulled apart from the kiss, because we heard Ms. Darbus make a disgusted noise, and just walk out of the auditorium. I watched her leave in a confusing way, and then looked at Gabriella and asked, "Did we do something wrong?"

Gabriella just giggled. Oh wow, I love her laugh. Okay, focus Bolton! "Troy, I think she was disgusted because we started making out" She told me, like I was dumb or something.

Which I so am. So yeah, I turned red and replied, "Oh" which just caused Gabriella to laugh even harder, and me to just feel even more like a dork. Oh great. What is it, national make-troy-a-dork day? Well, whoever's doing this, is doing a pretty good job!

"Hey Troy!" I heard a giggle from behind us. And then I saw Gabriella frown. Oh God, if it's Sharpay, shoot me please.

I turned around. Yep. Of course it's Sharpay wearing her sparkly clothes, and has her sidekick of a brother standing next to her. Jeeze, this girl gives me freaky shivers, she needs to go away. Like, now. I was having a very good peaceful moment with Gabriella(Well okay, maybe not because all I've been doing is making myself look like a dork).

I groaned inwardly, as Sharpay frowned. Oh great, this just puts the frosting on my cake that I just want to throw out into the trash. "Oh, Troyiekins, is someone in a bad mood?" She cooed, as I groaned again.

Just then, Gabriella started coughing loudly and laughing at the same time. I looked over at her and started to laugh too. But all Sharpay did was glare at us, and march straight up to Gabriella. "What?" She hissed, crossing her arms.

Gabriella cleared her throat, and tried to stop laughing, but it kept coming out. Good ole Gabriella Montez. She turned to me while trying to stifle back a giggle and mimick, "Sharpay's kind of cute too."

Oh God.

"But apparently Chad thinks she's a mountain lion, huh?" She went on asking, as I gulped. Oh crap, how the HECK did she know about that conversation? Unless-oh Chad is so in for it now!

Sharpay gasped, and I knew that for the next few minutes we were all in for it. Plug your ears, the ice queen's about to blow her horn. Wait-what did I just say? "Did you just call me a _mountain lion_?" She asked, all dramatically. That figures.

Gabriella just shrugged. "Maybe" She replied simply.

You gotta love Gabriella. Especially for when Sharpay's gasps yet again(sometimes I think that girl is in her fantasy dream of those stupid Tony Awards screaming, 'Oh thank you, you all are so very very kind!').

But I guess she quickly got over it, because she grabbed my hand and started to say, "Come on Troy, let's go practice for the musical!" But I quickly pushed my hand out of hers. Great I probably smell like strong Victoria's Secret right now! Gosh, I wish I smelled like Gabriella!

Wow, now THAT sounded weird.

"Um, let's not" I told Sharpay who quickly frowned. Her face wants makes me want to laugh. No wait, her face ALWAYS makes me want to laugh because it's so ugly. Haha, I'm so mean. Better not tell Gabriella this, or else she'll slap me again(HARD) and tell me to be nice. Like she always does, because that's the kind of person she is. And that's why I love her.

Okay moving on. I finally zoned back to Gabriella and Sharpay who were just standing there, looking at each other. Sharpay had a mean glare on her face, while Gabriella's looked amusing. I almost laughed out loud at her face.

"What do you want to take him away from me for, so you can keep your plan of poisoning me so I can't be in the musical with him, and you can?" Gabriella asked, smirking.

Wow. I guess I second guessed her! Way to go Gabi, that's my girl! I love her, she has way better comebacks than Chad! God Troy, stop comparing her to Chad.

Well I can't let Gabriella have all the fun. I then stepped right in between Gabriella and Sharpay and turned to Gabriella. "She won't take me away, because I'm not leaving here unless you do" I told Gabriella smiling and started to make out with her.

Right there in front of Sharpay. Haha, don't you just love life? The best part about it was that she just stomped away, pulling her brother along with her. I really feel sorry for the poor dude. He has to put up with Sharpay.

That stuck-up chick.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

**A/N: **_Ohh lala, I'm done with this chapter! Hehe. I have so much fun writing this, because I love thinking their thoughts._

_I know I know, Troy kind of seems really shallow and stuff in this chapter…but I promise you that he's the same guy from the movie! Lol. But hey, it's high school, so they're allowed to think something :-)_

_And hey, it's actually December 1st when I finished this chapter! Whoop whoop! I know I may be confusing you, so I'll stop telling you when I finish chapters :-)_

_Happy New Year everyone!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. So Superficial, So Immature

**A/N: **_Hola my amigos! Hehe. I hope you are all having a fantastic weekend. Mine's been okay. Although, to inform you guys, I do have a poser now. Sigh. So if you get an ANONYMOUS review from me…and it's very mean, then it's a poser. I never write anonymous reviews. NEVER._

_Anyways, so sorry you've had to wait for this chapter. This is all Chaylor:-) Hope you enjoy this and Chad's humor!! _

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Chapter 3: **So Superficial, So Immature

1, 2, 3. RING IT! Damn it Chad, ring the stupid doorbell. It's just Taylor. Okay here I go…1, 2, 3….AH!

"Why hello Chad, come on in, Taylor's almost ready!" Her mom looked at me. Holy smokes, her mom is just like an older version of HER. Man…she's got it going on! Okay focus Chad.

Oh crap, her father! Mr. McKessie is eyeing me like I'm some kind of prey. I hope I'm not, I mean, I didn't EAT any meat before I left. I only had a twinkie. Ew, he's wrapping an arm around Mrs. McKessie….back off Mr. I get first dibs! No where did I put that rubber band…

Oh. My. For. The. Love. Of. Pickles. I think I'll stick with Taylor. Okay focus, she's coming down the stairs, looking all elegant(jeez, and we're going to see James Bond. Of course I didn't tell her this) wearing jeans and some kind of…well she's wearing a top. I do wonder what she'd look like with no top on at all…

"Chad…Earth to Chad…" Taylor snapped her fingers in front of my face. Cool it Chad. Just stare at her face. It'll keep your mind off things. Okay then…drop jaw. Smile at her, and bow. Oh God, she's looking at me like I'm a crazy lunatic. "Are you okay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Reply like a man, Chad, "Psh. Of course! Now sha'll we go, their having a special on the popcorn tonight!" I told her enthusiastically. She's giving me a look of disgust. What did I do? Her parents look at Taylor disapprovingly, or whatever you call that. I don't like her mother so much anymore.

I do the first thing I think of. Grab her hand, and run out the front door as fast as the speed of lightning. "Uh bye mom and dad!" She shrieks as I pull her along. "Chad what in God's name are you going!" She asks angrily, as I open the car door for her.

"Just get in and I'll explain later!" I yell at her, as she hurries into the car. I want to get out of this part of town…it's giving me the creeps. Mental note to self: Never pick up Taylor for a date at her house AGAIN. NEVER.

I hear her grumble something like, "Some first impression that was." Psh, I don't need a first impression. Can't they already see I'm equally unique? I have my own style…and if her parents don't like it then, sue me. It can be like the movies…you know where the boy and girl run from their parents and live happily ever after! In the land of Hawaii with hot girls in bathing suits feeding you grapes…AH THE MOVIES! Holy crap, I almost forgot!

"Uh Chad, you're drooling…" Taylor tells me as she points to my chin. I quickly wipe it off. "So we're equal now, huh?" I smirk at her, as I start the engine to the car.

I see her blush, and I roll my eyes. Girls. They just can't get enough of the Chad man…ah. Squint…squint some more…squint some more…I SEE THE LIGHTS! OH GOOD LORD I SEE THE LIGHTS!

"Chad…Chad…CHAD!" Taylor screams at me and I slam on the breaks. Jeez that woman has the nerve! Oh-I realize what I was doing. I actually said that "Oh Good Lord…" thing out loud. Whoops.

"Jeez Tay, give me a heart attack will you? I was just reacting you know…to the movie theater. I see the sign for the James Bond movie!!! Yes!!" I yell, putting on my sunglasses, coolly. _HONK! _Oh, I guess I better keep driving now…

"James Bond?" Taylor asks me frightened, as if she was wondering why she chose to go on a date with me. Dude, this girl is REALLY getting on my nerves…why'd I have to choose brains for this date? I should've brought Loca VanPelt…SHE is the captain of the shot put team…man that girl can take a punch!

I pull into the entrance to the movie theater and hear Taylor sigh loudly. "You know, if you didn't want to come then why did you?" I ask her all smart alecky. She shoots me a look of Death. Oh god, Chad just shut up now.

I decide that it's best that I just walk in silence to the ticket booth…but of course, I can never stay quiet. Ha. "Casino Royale…oh I can't wait! I wonder if James will actually get with a hot girl this time?" I asked myself aloud, deep in thought. Suddenly someone hit me HARD on the arm. "Ouch, Tay, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?" Taylor asked me, getting all teary eyed. Oh God no…please no, don't let her cry. Oh great…she's crying. Why does this always happen to the Chad man? "I'm trying to enjoy a date out because I LIKE you and…and…you're too absorbed in wondering what kind of hot girl James Bond is going to pursue next! Is that what YOU want to do in real life?"

Crap, people are staring now. Oh jeez, is that Brandon from the basketball team. Oh God; he's going to tell the whole team about this and they're going to laugh at me. Uh…think of something, quick! "Uh…" I say, not really knowing what to say the first time in my life.

Wow. She stopped crying and is looking at me weirdly. Does this mean I did something right? Oh well-okay I'm tired of standing out here on the parking lot…I see the nacho machine! "TAY THE NACHO MACHINE!" I yell loudly, grabbing her hand and speeding off in the direction of the snack bar.

"CHAD!!!" I hear Taylor screaming behind me, but of course, I thought I was going too fast with her. Maybe I should've chosen Loca VanPelt…she would sure knock the curly hair out of me in an instant with running.

OH. Now I get why Taylor was screaming at me. Heh. BAM! Ouch, that hurt. A lot. So me like my arrogant self…I'm standing here trying to run in place while my head is pushing hard on some guy's chest, trying to shove past them. And now I'm looking up…

And it's a security guard who has his arms folded and glaring down at me. And-half the people in the movie theater are staring at me in disbelief. So I do the first think I can think of…

Scream like a girl. I hear Taylor snort behind me, oh God Chad, you're immature aren't you? Now EVERYONE is looking at me like a maniac. "Uh…rubber band?" I say to the officer, holding it up, trying to persuade him to let me past.

"KIDS GOT A WEAPON! KIDS GOT A WEAPON!" All of a sudden, about 10 security guards come rushing towards me and one by one they all start piling on top of me. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. OUCH. Okay GET OFF ME NOW!!!!

"TAY!!!! HELP ME!!!" I scream for bloody murder under all these big men, and I can hear Taylor trying to shove most of them off me.

"You idiots, he's too weak to stay alive under all you guys! It was a freaking rubber band for goodness sake!" Taylor yells at them, and finally I can breathe when everyone loads off of me.

Oh great. The next thing I know Taylor are being escorted out of the building by the officers and they tell us never to come back until we shape up. As soon as we landed right outside the doors to the movie theater, I see Taylor glaring at me. "Uh…having fun?" I asked her hesitantly.

"UGH!" She replies back, stomping on my foot and grouchily making her way back to the car. Holy crap-she can STOMP man! Ouch. So I scream out in pain as I hippity hop my way back to the car and slide in.

"So where to now?" I ask her, trying to lighten the mood. That girl seriously has some issues-unless, of course she's on her 'time of the month'. God, why do you punish me…I was only trying to have a great night with Taylor, and I end up getting kicked out of the movie theater! And I never got to use my five buck club card!

"My house. Chad you're so immature-you got us kicked out of the movie theater before the movie even _started_! And since I really liked you…I was willing to make my parents 'dissaprove' of you, to go out with you!" She whines, crossing her arms in a huff.

Wow. She's fallen for me, eh? I guess I really did screw up tonight though…maybe. Oh! I have an idea. "Well if I take you home, your parents will know that we didn't see a movie…" I edged her on, and I saw her raise her eyebrows at me. Come on Chad, keep working her. "So…maybe we can go to the park?" I suggest.

I see her eyes light up. Oh Chad, that's a fantastic idea there! Great job, Chaddie Waddie! "Great idea. Let's go!" She squeals, as I head my way to the park. Of course, I have silly smirk on my face…but how could I not?

I'm going to play with the BIG KID monkey bars. Wee!

When we arrive at the park, I immediately grab her hand and pull her towards the monkey bars. "Come on Tay! I haven't been able to play on monkey bars since I was a kid!" I tell her, completely ecstatic. Is that the right word? Well then…

"Why not?" I hear her ask me quizzically, as I do a little flip over the bars. Yay, this is fun!

"My social status…DUH! But with you I guess its okay!" I tell her smiling, flipping myself over completely landing on the grass. "Come on Tay! I want to swing!" Do I sound like a child? Do I sound immature? Do I sound…oh let's forget it. I always sound like EVERYTHING.

As we sung silently on the swings, Taylor asks me a question, "Hey Chad? I think it's pretty cool that you can be someone other than the lunkhead basketball man when you're alone with me" She told me smiling. I admit-I cracked a smile at that. I guess no matter how immature I am…I still have a soft side. Okay I admit that once and ONLY once.

"Yeah I guess it's cool too" I reply with a smile, oh God I feel like a total softy right now. But wait-"But that's for you to know, and for you to know only! Tell anyone else and…and…well just don't tell anyone okay?" I ask her, practically pleading, although I wouldn't get on my hands and knees to do it. Haa.

Taylor rolls her eyes, as I watch her get out of the swing and start walking towards the car, rolling her eyes, "Fine Chad. You got my word for it" She smirks at me, still walking.

I'm glad that I do, or else she'd be replaced by Janice, the new head cheerleader in an instance. Okay-probably not that quick because I really do like Tay. So…no matter how 'immature' I am…I think I did good with this one.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_Well that's it! I'm sorry it wasn't as long as the other chapters-I tried my best! I was also a bit rushed so maybe that's why…_

_So anyways, hope you like it. Personally, I didn't feel like this chapter was good. But I guess I'll put it up to your guys's opinion. Anyways, Taylor's POV is next…now we'll be starting the actual story in the next chapter._

_Don't worry; this story wasn't just going to be everyone's side of their relationships and blah blah blah…oh it's so much more than that! Well anyways, I'm off. Read my profile to get the summary for the next chapter! Asta la bye bye! _

_**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**_


	5. Take A Look Around And Say HEY WAIT!

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this story; I had trouble getting all my ideas for this one. I've been tossing and turning with my stories, and I have half of the next He Shoots, She Dances chapter written, and then I got about ¼ of another one-shot of mine written. Sigh._

_Well, anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried my best! Oh and I know a lot of you wanted Troyella in this chapter, and believe me, it's in it! P.S. in the title of this chapter, I skipped a line of the lyrics, Then When You Graduate, because it doesn't fit right with the chapter._

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Chapter 4: **You Take A Look Around And Say HEY WAIT!

Chad's so dreamy…he was so sweet to take me to the park last night. Yes, me, Taylor McKessie, is drooling over Chad Danforth as I walk into school on Thursday Morning. The date of course, started out horribly…but then he surprises me by…

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, those other brothers can't deny…when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste, and a round thing in your face…" Chad sang to his ipod, as I watched him walk down the hallway.

"You get SPRUNG!" He jumps up, and then lands back his feet, before wagging his eyebrows at Martha Cox. Oh God-apparently he likes to surprise me a lot…

Crossing my arms, I step up in front of him. Oh jeez…he's doing the robot now, as he skips back and forth, "Wanna pull out your tough, cause you noticed that butt was stuffed…Deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop star-…"

Chad's now staring at my jeans. And then his eyes are moving up towards my face…and then he screams. What the hell? "Nice Chad. Is that Sir Mix-A-Lots, 'Baby Got Back'?" I ask skeptically, raising my eyebrows.

Chad of course isn't really listening to me anymore, and before I got a chance to say anything else, Troy and Gabriella walk up to us, Troy's arm around Gabriella. "Hey guys…" Gabriella says, before trailing off and watching Chad as he continues to dance like a maniac.

"So, ladies! YEAH! Ladies! YEAH! If you wanna role in my Mercedes…YEAH! Then turn around, and stick it out! Even white boys gotta shout…BABY GOT BACK!" Chad continued to shout, and people are starting to crowd around us in a big mob, amused at Chad.

I watch as Troy and Gabriella look at each other weirdly, and then look at me with sympathy. I just roll my eyes. Oh God…if I have to listen to Chad sing one more time I'm going to…

Great. Troy's joining him. He high fives Chad, and then they break out into a chorus of the beginning, standing there with their hands on their hips, and sticking out their butts, "Oh my God. Becky, look at her butt. It is SO big…" They both stop to let out a scoff, and pretend to flip their hair backwards.

And Chad manages to sock Troy in the face with his huge, bushy hair. And Troy falls to the ground with a SPLAT. And…

Ms. Darbus has arrived. Oh, boy. "Move out of the way! Scatter to your respective homerooms people! SCRAM!" She yells to the crowd of people, who run to their homerooms, leaving the four of us standing there with Ms. Darbus. How wonderful.

Ouch. She pulls Troy off the ground by pinching his ear and pulling him up…and then, grabs Chad's I-pod, and listens to the song for a moment. She eyes him warningly, and then stuffs the I-pod in her pocket, grabbing a fistful of Chad's hair, and shoving them to homeroom with her.

"Now boys…DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL! This is not the place to talk about the size of women's bottoms…" She lectured them, and both Gabi and I laughed as we heard their screams…

"OW….OW…OW…"

"STOP YELLING, OR ANOTHER DETENTION FOR YOU BOTH!"

"Oh Gabs…" I started, once we had both calmed down from our laughter. "What should I do? I have a boyfriend who likes to sing Sir-Mix-A-Lot in PUBLIC!" I finished, almost screaming as we both started heading to homeroom. One thing I need right now? Gabriella's advice!

Gabriella stopped walking. Uh-what? "At least you don't have a boyfriend who JOINED your boyfriend, in a chorus of two singing girls who started shaking their butts and flipping what LITTLE hair on their head they HAVE!" She yelled back, and mimicked a pose Troy did to make her point. Okay okay, I admit. She DOES have a point.

But that doesn't mean it's worse than Chad. I can picture him now…on a huge billboard in San Francisco, only wearing underwear. Okay ew…no more picturing.

I groaned, as we continued walking to class. "But Gabriella…I really need your advice. Chad was talking romance last night…well, maybe for 5 minutes, but he still was! The question I need you help on is…how do I KEEP him that way?" I begged, hoping for a good answer. I didn't need anymore crap about dancing in public. I'm lucky I never got inside the actual THEATER last night where we were going to watch the movie.

Gabriella sighed, and leaned against the doorframe outside of homeroom. "Why are you asking me? I just watched Troy sing like a maniac for the first time. And it was in public. Is it bad enough that I have to give YOU advice?"

Excuse, her. I'm sorry if I think she always has such a sweet boyfriend. Although after today I'm shocked…but still, he's better than MY boyfriend! "Well" I started, but Gabriella cut me off. Again.

"Wait-when did you and Chad get together? Last night?" Gabriella asked, suddenly confused. That girl has nerve. She just had to interrupt me when I was trying to SAVE MY FRICKIN RELATIONSHIP WITH A BOY WHO EATS WORMS FOR BREAKFAST!

And dances around in his underwear to "Baby Got Back". But that's just another story.

"Um…yeah" I said sheepishly, as Gabriella gave me the evil eye. Great, now she's turning around the whole conversation on herself. "Look little missy, that's another story. Now quit avoiding my question and HELP ME save my life from the disastrous boyfriend!"

"How am I disastrous?" Chad's head suddenly poked out from homeroom class. I glared at him. Ugh, and that's another reason why. He STILL does not get it. And now I'm watching Troy and Gabriella whisper and giggle at each other.

"I WISH I CAN HAVE THAT!" I suddenly screamed out loud, which quickly shut up the two love heads. I watched as Chad started getting all emotional. Oh God, don't tell me he's secretly a girl and PMS'ing on me??

"Gosh Taylor. Can I do anything right for you?" He whined, as he scrambled into homeroom. I sighed solemnly and turned to see Troy and Gabriella shaking their heads at me,

Well at least Troy was. Gabriella was just kind of…drooling over Troy. "What?" I snapped, looking at Chad who was banging his head on his desk, and then back to Troy. The boy has serious issues.

"Chad's always been emotional since pre-school" Troy told me simply, and then laughed to himself, "I remember that once in Kindergarten, he told some girl that he'd marry her if she gave him all her animal crackers…and then she got so mad at him that she took her paint brush and painted all of his little bushy hair blue. Oh yeah. Then she stuffed all her animal crackers in her mouth and spit it back into his face."

I gave a disgusted face, "Who was this that did that?" Seriously. That girl should probably be on house arrest. What kind of sick person DOES that? And a kindergartner for Christ's sake!

Troy just shrugged, "Loca VanPelt, captain of the shot put team."

Oh. I guess Loca does. "Great, the girl that Chad wanted to take on a date instead of me" I mumble, but Troy overheard and started laughing his head off.

"Chad wanted to go out with Loca instead of you? AHAHA. Well, Chad sure would've about died probably though…going to a movie with LOCA? Whoa. He'd be in for a real treat, my friend!"

"TROY BOLTON!" Gabriella screamed, and hit Troy on his arm. "You do NOT say such a thing! You're not exactly helping out the situation any!"

Oh great. Trouble in Paradise already? I think so.

Troy crossed his arms and snorted, "Oh please. What was it that I heard you telling Taylor out here? I think you were about to give her ADVICE? Heck, we'd be pulled into this whole situation if you gave her advice!"

"Too bad! We're already in it. And look here; we're already fighting!" Gabriella yelled back, getting worked up with Troy.

"TOO BAD!" Troy repeated in Gabriella's face, as they kept moving closer to each other, "We were already fighting before we got together!"

"Oh great" I mumbled, leaning against the door frame where Gabriella once was, but well…she's too busy yelling at Troy. Oh look their noses are touching now. I say 5…4…3…2…

BAM. 1. "Um guys?" I asked them, as I watched them make out in the hallway. I craned my neck to see Ms. Darbus stalking over to the two and I let out a low whistle, before moving out of her way.

"MR. BOLTON! MS. MONTEZ! WHAT did I tell you about 'sexual tension'?" She barked, as the two sprang apart. Yet, again. Turds.

"I believe you said not to let it happen in the 'auditorium'" I heard Troy mumble, as Gabriella glared at Troy. Ouch.

"I believe that is correct Mr. Bolton. Ms. Montez, you will be joining the two bozos in detention, and the three of you, in class NOW!" Ms. Darbus finished, before throwing her scarf around her neck and bustling back into the room.

She is WAY too dramatic for a drama teacher.

Once Ms. Darbus was out of sight, I tried to say something but,

"Do NOT kiss me when we fight!" Gabriella argued again, as she moved forward, in a gesture to go inside the classroom, and Troy did the same thing.

"Excuse me, but it was the only way to get you to SHUT up!" Troy fought back, and at the same moment they both tried to walk into the doorway at the same time.

"Get out of my way! I am in no mood to be around you right now!" Gabriella said harshly, completely angry at Troy, pushing him down on the floor.

"HEY!" I heard Troy yell from inside the room.

I sighed. Well, that was a great start to the day. And I still haven't solved the mystery of Chad…and well his weirdness. And I see that he's now staring glumly at the ceiling, like he's watching a fly buzz around. Oh wait-he is.

Well I need advice, people! Takers, anyone?

"Hey, wait up guys!" I said, as I ran into the classroom, finally realized that the bell was to ring any second now. RING!

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_Well then. Ahem. AHAHA. So yeah, the story plot has somehow taken off now. And for the next few chapters, Troy and Gabriella are probably going to be fighting a lot. But not seriously though. LOL. _

_Sorry we haven't seen Ms. Sharpay Evans for two chapter. But BADABUM. Who's next? The one and only herself! Check my profile for more deeds._

_I'm off to my other stories! Later!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	6. Aw, That's Just GREAT!

**A/N: **_Hey guys I'm back with this story, and now in Sharpay's POV. Just to let you guys know- I SUCK at writing humor…so, not all this story is going to be humor. Cuz you know high school isn't all humor. _

_So with that said, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and **PLEASE R&R!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Chapter 5: **I Thought It Was Over, Aww That's Just Great!

I swear to God, if Julie throws something at my face again…ugh. It just like that Gabriella Montez chick when she 'accidentally' got those cheese fries all over my new EXPENSIVE pink blazer.

And now Julie has made me have to go to my pink locker the SECOND time in two weeks to change my shirt. Dumb person.

When I stopped at my locker, I felt someone standing next to it, and I didn't even have to look up from my mirror to see who it was. Zeke Baylor. The guy hasn't stopped stalking me ever since freshman year, and it's like, the only thing getting in the way of me getting Troy Bo…

"Hey Sharpay!" Zeke's overly excited voice, interrupted thoughts. I looked up at the intruder and narrowed my eyes. I swear, the guy eats too many of his cookies he 'bakes' and that MUST be why he's always so hyper.

But I have to admit, his cookies are good.

"What do you want?" I snapped not even looking at him, while I held up two shirts in front of me and glanced at my reflection in the mirror to see which one looked better. Pink or blue? Definitely go with the pink. It matches my skirt better.

"Uh well I just wanted to see if you…" Zeke started. Sigh, as much as I don't like the kid, I always know what he's going to ask me. Which is sort of freaky…if you can even CALL it that.

"Zeke, please. I mean that time after the triple win was awesome and stuff, and your cookies are amazing by the way…" I could see him blush at that and I strongly had to refrain myself from rolling my eyes. "But…I don't see a future in us. Sorry."

At that, I slammed my locker door closed and stalked off into the direction of the bathroom. If I hurry, he won't follow me. Don't look back Sharpay…oh crap, he's following me.

"Wait! Wait, Sharpay! Uh…would it help if I baked you some more cookies and you know, put them in a little baggie and give them to you?" I heard Zeke's desperate voice behind me, and I could also hear him shove past people so he could keep up with my 'fast' pace. –Sigh- the dude is so desperato. I mean, seriously, who offers something like…

Oh wow. Baker boy might actually have an idea. He could give me cookies AND go out on a date with me…in exchange for him trying to break Troy and Gabriella up without knowing he's doing JUST that…MUAHAHAHAHA.

I stopped moving, and I could hear Zeke stop rock solid behind me. Of course, that's because I like, never stop walking until I reach my destination. NEVER. So it's something big. And of course, THIS is an emergency.

Crossing my arms, clacking my tongue, and turning around, I give Zeke a mysterious smile. And I could tell it freaked the hell out of him. "Zeke…" I told him in a sort of seductive voice…

And his gulp could be heard a mile away. "Uh y-yes?" He stuttered. Oh how cute, baker boy is falling hard for me. Ew-is that sweat forming? Okay then…let's get this deal over with, besides I can't believe I'm about to do this…punishment enough? I swear it's like daddy's punishment for using his credit card instead of mine.

I mean, it wasn't MY fault. I ran out of money on mine.

"Zeke, Zeke, Zeke" I continued in this sweet –cough- fake voice, "How about this. You can give me cookies, AND you can help ME find out exactly what Troy likes about Gabriella…" I told him, still in deep though about my plan.

"Uh, okay?" Zeke said, totally confused. I knew he was going to do that to me, give me those sad puppy dog eyes, that so want something more than just me to accept his cookies. "Wow Sharpay, I don't actually think I'll feel comfortable to…"

"Oh alright, I'll go out on a date with you!" I huffed all in one breath, while turning around sharply and crossing my arms. Good God, did the guy need to make everything so DIFFICULT? Well if it means getting Troy in the end…

I started walking while thinking and I could hear Zeke ramble on behind me, "Oh yes! Where do you want to go? I don't care actually you can pick, and I'll even bring you a fresh bag of cookies too! In fact, every day I'll bring you cookies!"

Oh for the love of God, make it STOP!

I stopped suddenly, jerking my hand up to land just inches away from his faces. "Okay how about this…" I started saying and then turned around to stare Zeke directly in the eye, "You DON'T bring me cookies every day because I don't want to get fat. And second, we will NOT go out until you ask Troy what he likes about Gabriella, and if you screw up, we will not go out at all. Is that clear?"

He just nodded, as I turned around and stalked over to the bathroom. He was following me, yet again, and he was starting to get on my nerves. I turned around sharply, about to say something else but he started talking first.

"Um…why is it so important to know what Troy likes about Gabriella?" He asked me, not even looking at me, in fact looking at the girl's bathroom sign that hung above the door. Thank God. He didn't actually intend to follow me into the girl's bathroom, or the plan would DEFINITELY be off. I don't care WHAT.

I sighed and poked a finger in Zeke's face, "Listen to me. NEVER ask me questions, got that? And, after I finish changing into my new shirt, you will follow me to the auditorium where I know the 'happy' couple is rehearsing for Twinkle Town…" I told him hissing, well actually the last part sounded more bitter.

Another reason to hate Gabriella Montez. She took my precious theater spotlight from me. That was MINE! All MINE! Even though I wished her good luck…I secretly hope she'll fall flat on her face during the first performance.

Then of course everyone would have realized I was meant to be in theater, and Gabriella should go back to where she came from. Which, the only thing I know at the moment, is Sun High. HA.

"Okay then" Zeke said nervously, giving me a little wave as I smiled at him. Perfect, got him RIGHT where I want him.

"Tootles!" I told him with a flick of my hand, and strutting into the bathroom to change into a full on glamour look. Even with a total plan of doom, a girls got to look good.

In exactly 11 minutes, which is the amount of time it takes me to change, fix my hair, and drag Zeke to the auditorium, we will start the plan of ruin Gabriella Montez of everything(RGMOE).

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After I had gotten out of the bathroom, I snapped my fingers and told Zeke to follow me to the auditorium, and he did like a stargazed puppy dog. I swear I'm lucky that the guy doesn't start to lick my fingers. Then we'd be in for some real trouble.

"Okay what do I do now?" I heard Zeke ask me not-so quietly, once we'd reached the auditorium. I saw Troy and Gabriella glance up in our direction from the stage, and I sharply grabbed Zeke and threw him behind the curtains, then myself.

That idiot! I am outraged. Didn't I tell him not to ask me questions?

"Didn't I tell you not to ask me questions!" I hissed to Zeke, who nodded now from his position on the ground. "Get up, and _don't _make a sound until I tell you to, got it?" I continued, making SURE this time he heard my directions. No wonder he's best friends with CHAD.

I saw him nod again and I huffed with accomplishment, turning around and flicking my blonde hair in his face. I could hear him "Oomph", but I completely meant to do that. Just a START of his punishment. And mine, because if he succeeds on this mission, I will HAVE TO go out on that date with him.

Turning quietly to peek over the curtains, I saw and heard Troy and Gabriella laughing hysterically over God knows what, and suddenly Troy bent down to whisper in her ear, and she giggled once more before he leaned down to kiss her.

I am angry. I am outraged. I am…MAD! "Uh…Sharpay?" Zeke asked me from behind. I knew he heard me growl. I won't get on him this time, because if we don't break up the 'lovey dovey' couple's moment right now, there may be no chance we can EVER break them up.

And then Gabriella will still want to do the music. And not that this is a piece of cake, because I am for certain Troy hasn't ever kissed a girl like this before. And actually LIKED it. Ugh. Trust me, I know about everything about Troy Bolton. Like how his birthday's on…

NO! Sharpay focus now! I looked again, and now saw them in a heated make-out session. Well of course, they think their alone, but I'm appalled. Already at it, not even a week after they got together, eh?

"Okay Zeke! It's time for you to go in!" I turned back to him and whispered. I was threw looking at the site of Troy and Gabriella, or else it was going to make me puke. And THEN we'd never get the plan done.

"Um…what do I…oh okay yes Sharpay, just say the word!" Zeke rambled, quieter this time which I was happier about. I knew he was going to ask me a question again, but it would've been better than 'say the word'. Uh, oh my God, let's just get this OVER with.

"Okay then…" I started eyeing him, and then pointing over the curtain. "See that? I want you to go straight up to Troy and break that up. Just say something like, "Hey Captain!", I instructed him in a deep voice.

Zeke stared at me with big eyes almost like saucers and said, "Wow Sharpay, you actually sounded like a man there!" WHOA OKAY HOLD IT! I did NOT, repeat NOT, sound like a man there!

That guy definitely has some nerve!

I decided to let it go seeing as how little time we have, but I gave him an icy glare, before continuing, "ANYWAY…then I want you to elbow him kind of and ask in sort of a whisper that only Troy can hear, 'So Troy, what do you like about Gabriella?"

I decided to say that in a normal girl voice. "But uh, use your own voice, okay?" I reassured him and he nodded, but sighed. "What?" I snapped at him, not really to deal with his 'feelings' right now.

"Well it's just that, what if I mess up?" He said in a kind of upset voice. Wow, um didn't expect that one to come out. He doesn't actually want to mess up, because he wants to help me! I may have judged the baker boy too soon…

"Aww" I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. I could feel him shiver which made me giggle, "Do it for me. Please?" I asked him, pleading, before batting my eyelashes.

"Oh okay, I will!" Zeke said almost immediately. Well, THAT part was easy. Why can't he ALWAYS be easy? Well I mean, uh, easy…as in, not too complicated…uh okay whatever.

I gestured to the couple again, who were still at it. Good God, do they EVER pull up for air?

I pushed Zeke out towards them, and he sort of stumbled a bit, so almost immediately Troy and Gabriella heard him coming. They broke their kiss, as I watched them from now on. At least I didn't have to get sick now.

"Hey Captain!" I heard Zeke shout just as instructed. Perfect, he's doing great so far. Keep it up baker boy! I am especially happy, since I just saw Gabriella wipe her lips and back off a little bit.

I heard Zeke start to whisper so I paid close attention, "So Sharpay wanted me to ask you Troy, what do you like about Gabriella?"

NO!!!! THAT IDIOT!!!! I saw Troy's eyes flicker over to where I am, and I stalked out of my corner and over to Zeke. "YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT YOU IDIOT! DON'T EVER MENTION MY NAME!"

Zeke threw his hands up and told me straight up, "Well I was wondering that, but you told me never to ask you questions!"

I heard Gabriella snort, and start giggling and I threw her a glare to shut her up. Troy start chuckling too, as he shook his head. "Zeke you amuse me…" He mumbled.

Oh great. They are all making fun of me. Just, great. And Zeke actually said something smart which just happened to be a total insult to ME. "UGH!" I screamed in Zeke's face, before turning away and stalking off.

I could hear them all laughing behind me, but I decided not to let anger get the best of me. Where's Ryan when you need him? HE would never laugh at me.

Wait…where IS Ryan?

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_Hoped you guys liked this! I used Zeke instead of Ryan, because I think Ryan's actually a nice guy, and you'll see later how he starts to break free of Sharpay, or uhm…never mind :-)_

_Anyways, Zeke's POV up next. Ryan's will be after his. Well I'm off to try and start the next chapter of He Shoots, She Dances. But first I'm hungry so off to eat!_

**_PLEASE REVIEW:-)_**


	7. Just As Obsessed

**A/N: **_What's up you guys? Hehe. I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but school's kind of been preoccupying me! Although I've had a lot of time during this week to write up stuff, so here I am! _

_Anyways, I think I'll just start this chapter. **PLEASE R&R!!!! **_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Chapter 6: **Just As Obsessed

**ZEKE'S POV **

This is the seventh time today I've stopped at Sharpay's locker to find her. No sign of her again. "Has anyone seen Sharpay?" I called out suddenly to the entire hallway. Everyone just rolled their eyes, and some of them mumbled, "No."

I sighed, and rested my back against the pink locker of hers. I don't get it; she avoided me in homeroom, and practically ran out of there afterward. Which by the way, I don't know how she can run so fast in those stilettos.

Anyways, and she ALWAYS stops in between classes at her locker. You know, to put on her make-up, change into another sparkly shirt or whatever. But today: absolutely no sign of her. Is she a changed woman now? Or is there some PMS'n that I'm not getting?

I NEED TO SEE HER GOSH DANGN'T! I baked her some fresh cookies, and I would like it if she tried some. And…also to say I'm sorry for what I accidentally let "slip" during her revenge of total doom on Troy and Gabriella; well at least that's what Troy told me afterward.

The 2 minute warning bell just sounded, and I knew I was going to be late for class if I didn't hurry. Besides, my next class is with Sharpay; even though part of me is saying that she will ignore me again, but the other part of me, is saying go Zeke, give it another shot!

I'm going to win her over, I just know it.

As I trudged along to my class, I heard some whispering from around the corner. It sounded an awful lot like Sharpay and Ryan. I stood there for a moment and listened in,

"Ugh, now that I've got you, we have to figure out a plan to break Troy and Gabriella apart, so we can have our spotlights again!" I heard Sharpay say.

"I thought you were working with Zeke?" Ryan asked all confused. Well she was…until I blew it. But hey technically she didn't…

"Ugh, I've been ignoring baker boy all day. He totally ruined our plan yesterday, so the dude is out!" Sharpay said immediately back, and my mouth gaped open. Oh…so she hates me because I ruined her plan? And was she ACTUALLY going to give me a chance if I didn't blow it?

God, I am such an idiot.

"Oh" Was all Ryan said back, and I heard them walking away. Which reminded me, I'm going to be late to class if I don't hurry my butt up!

So I practically ran to class, and when I walked in I saw Ryan and Sharpay already seated in their "reserved" seats, Sharpay buffing up her nails. She snuck a glance at me, then gave me an evil glare before turning away from me. I sighed. Figures…

I also saw Troy and Gabriella sitting near the front with identical smiles plastered on their face, and getting quite cozy next to each other. I really wish Sharpay would see we are PERFECT for each other like that…

"Hey dude, Sharpay still ignoring you?" I heard Troy say out of nowhere, and I realized that he had turned away from Gabriella to talk to me. Why how gracious is he? But I was too depressed to talk so I just gave him a nod back.

I heard Troy sigh. "Zeke, why do you like _her_?" He asked me in disgust, looking back at Sharpay who was giving me and him the Hawk's eye. I have a feeling I'm going to get it after class…but hey, at least Sharpay will be talking to me, right?

Again, I was too depressed to talk so I just shrugged. He groaned loudly, as our teacher started to speak. I glanced over at Sharpay once more. Yep, she's mad all right. It kind of looks like the steam is going to blow out of her ears. And her face is all red.

Actaully, she's starting to look scary, especially when she sees me looking at her. But come on Zeke, you got to play it cool. So I just flash her a smile, and sink lower into my seat.

But she is cute when she's mad.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

And yes, I was right. Once the bell rang for the next class, I hopped out of my chair and tried to jog out of the class as fast as I could, to try to avoid Sharpay. I knew I was going to question me…and I'm starting to kind of feel uncomfortable about it.

I looked back and saw Troy and Gabriella taking their sweet time. Yuck. Troy had picked up Gabriella's books for her, and slung an arm around her shoulder and they _slowly _made their way out of the classroom. Sigh…

Before I could even take one single more step, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Oh I could recognize THAT pain anywhere. That would be Sharpay digging her 5 feet tall manicured nails into my neck. Oh joy…I mean, oh pain!

"Stop it right there pastry maker!" I heard her say in her threatening voice. That means, I turn around and shut up while she talks. So when I spun around, she glared at me viciously, "Okay, I want to know why you were talking to the enemy!"

I was wide eyes by now. And it was basically because she had a fistful of my shirt in her hand, and she pulled me really close to her, and looked at me with her 'Hawk's Eye' again.

"Uh nothing really…just you know…wait, I thought I wasn't part of your little 'plan' anymore? I mean that IS what you told Ryan before this last class…right?" I stopped and switched the subject, giving her a slight smirk. I saw her gape at me and inside I suddenly felt as if I said the right thing-she has no right to push me around all the time.

Knowing that Troy and Gabriella over heard the conversation, Troy came up from behind me and patted me on the shoulders. Gabriella just whispered quietly before running off, "Great job, Zeke."

I can't help it. I am proud, and I don't care who knows it!

Oh shit. I just looked back at Sharpay and she looks uh…well let's just say not very happy. The steam looked like it was going to blow out any second. Only not from her ears; from her MOUTH.

And sure enough…it came. Like a volcano erupting…the hot lava of red food coloring and the brownie craving volcano itself…yum. Okay Zeke, uh baking isn't what you should be thinking about now. Although, the results ARE delicious…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sharpay screamed, making the whole entire hall screech to a stop and turn slowly. Wait scratch that-practically the whole school heard it because it was so loud.

If anyone has ever said that they have lost their hearing to someone…I am almost CERTAIN you don't have it as bad as I do right now.

OUCH E WA WA!!!!!!!! Okay scratch the losing my hearing part! I may have now lost a foot! Yes, that's right; Sharpay just stomped on my foot with her 10 inch heels…

And everyone feels sorry for me when she stomped off with an "ARGH!" Mumbling down the hallways, "I will get those three back if it's the LAST thing I do…" I knew I was in trouble.

"Um…okay…" I croaked out, holding my foot. Jeez, I guess it's broken and you know what? That means no more free period basketball…although it also gives me an excuse to sneak into the cooking classroom and whip up something for all of us at lunch…

Maybe a forgiveness treat to Sharpay may do the trick?

Oh who am I kidding…the girl wont EVER forgive me.

**_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM _**

_Aww…poor Zeke. But I am glad he finally stood up to Sharpay, aren't you? Lol. Anyways, sorry it wasn't that long and that it was a little bit too crappy, but I've had headaches on and off today so I'm not feeling ecstatic… _

_Anyways, the next chapter is the best dressed contest! Whoo. And Ryan's POV…oh wow. Hehe, don't get any TOO fancy ideas now…:-) _

_**PLEASE REVIEW:-) **_


End file.
